


sweeter than hard candy

by redlight



Series: monsterfuckers inc. [4]
Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work, The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Aesop
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Bruises, Characters of color, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Realism, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Size Difference, Stream of Consciousness, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, fucking someone at a party but then you take them to dennys like a true werewolf gentleman, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Tani's anxiety tends eat him alive whenever he's at parties like this.It's alittlemore fun with a werewolf wanting to eat him alive instead.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)/The Boy (The Boy Who Cried Wolf)
Series: monsterfuckers inc. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019





	sweeter than hard candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



**i. hey, you're the one who started talking to me**

It's nearing 2am and Tani still can't get far enough away from the crowd.

He's _maybe_ a little too blurry from the cookie his friend Tabassum had passed over to him—her dark hair frazzled, her hoodie drawn up tight as she giggled and said he should have half to _calm his nerves_ , and Tani rolled his eyes and took it, because Tabassum is damn good at baking if nothing else.

But it's hitting him hard now, harder than he wanted, maybe his anxiety is peaking up and down in off-center doses. He shouldn't be here, he knows, he shouldn't be drinking, and all of it just makes Tani and twitch and whimper. But Tabassum said that this would be _exposure therapy_ , that this would be _fun_ , that his favorite shitty garage band would be playing.

And that no one would notice that Tani was too young to be doing any of this shit anyway, which is where most of his anxiety is coming from.

The shitty grunge band playing in the basement of the house party isn't even playing no more. Kinda gets Tani's brain vessels a little upset, 'cause, man, he really did wanna see them play again! They're like the only reason Tabassum convinced him to come, after all, their guitarist is fuckin' _talented—_

But now the band went off to drink, or smoke, or bang, he guesses, and Tani can only flop down outside off the porch, feeling the dew-wet grass against his ass as he takes a deep frazzled breath and tries to shake off the feeling of _loud_.

Maybe he's a little too distraught. He already tried to pick a fight—well, sort of—and he'd caught his fist in the ribs of some guy way bigger than him, _by accident really,_ some guy who narrowed his eyes and shoved him back, _the fuck you doin' kid? makin' up reasons to fight?_ and Tani had laughed raspily and said _I wasn't doin' nothin', mister, I_ _didn't mean no trouble—_

Before, of course, having his nose meet the knuckles of a too-drunk fist.

His bones still smart and his eyes hurt with the black bruises, his hair disheveled and messy all over, even as he tries to comb it back to falling around his chin. Yeah, he gets called all sorts of shit for lookin' _girly_ , but Tani's got three older sisters who used him as a dress-up doll since he was little. And honestly, Tani _likes_ his hair, knows how to take care of it, and he grumbles under his breath as he tries to comb out whatever dirt and alcohol stink still clings to it.

He doesn't expect the sound of a deep laugh to echo out behind him.

Tani jolts, blinks up, weed in his veins filled with panic and traffic lights flashing behind his eyes—it's the fuckin _guitarist_ , huh, the same one Tani bothers going to these shitty grit grunge garage shows for. He's a taller black man, with woven dreads reaching past his shoulders decorated in pretty purple and green beads at the ends, and a charming sharp smile on his mouth as he reaches his hand out to Tani.

"Need some help?" his voice reverberates, his crow's feet crinkling gently, and Tani feels his ribs turn to gelatinous _sludge_.

Yeah, Tani heard the rumors of the guitarist being a wolf, of being unable to perform when his moon sickness takes hold of him and makes him feral, canine, _frantic_. And it's offset in the man's appearance, if Tani looks too hard for it—he's broader shouldered, teeth poking out against his rosy lips, his features shifting and distorting in the shine of the half-moon at night. Dark fur riding up the back of broad hands, stance like his weight is shifting. Tani blinks dizzily, feels a wretch of hunger in his stomach, but he reaches for the man's hand—lets himself get hefted up.

He's _strong_.

Tani's been in his fair share of fights, see? His fair share of fights, even if he pretends he hasn't, even if he usually tries to beg or simper or apologize his way out. But Tani's been throwing hands at any asshole who gets too close to him or Tabassum—she's a small girl, feisty as she is—for _years_ now. Tani can handle it, really, even if he loses the majority of the fights he's been in, even if he fuckin'—makes up excuses for the fights in the first place, sometimes.

His knuckles still smart when the man runs his thumb over them. Seriously, Tani _probably_ shouldn't idolize this guy, this practical stranger—but his riffs sound like having _great fucking sex_ with broken glass on an asphalt highway, and honestly, it makes Tani wanna jump up and scream like a fourteen year old girl. Makes him chase this band's shows around like a lost puppy, even if he couldn't care less about the lyrics or frontman or _anything else_.

"Shit, hi," Tani says, like an idiot.

The man smiles. _oh, what big teeth you have_ , Tani thinks offhandedly, feels a little rush of unease and _pleased_ so he pulls his hand back.

"Hey," says the man. The rumble and tumble of the party keeps blazing in the background, and all Tani can really think of is how the man's eyes look a supernatural purple in the dark, _how violet, can you be violent, sir?_ "It's gettin' cold, don't you wanna get back inside?"

"Loud," Tani huffs. His head's too fuckin' blurry for this. "Too—too fuckin' loud. Got me anxious."

"Really?" The man eyes his bruised knuckles again. "Anxious enough to start fights?"

Tani huffs and turns his head away.

"Every time I play a gig like this," the man says, "I always see _someone_ get into a fight. And then that same someone sulks outside. I wonder why."

"I didn't start it'!" Tani sighs, though, and rubs the back of his head. "Fuck, I guess I always do. I _really_ like goin' to your shows, though. Your solos are _awesome_." Maybe the gushy, idiotic fanboy inside him is having a fucking heart attack, and wow, Tani's fuckin' _disgusting_ like that, huh?

The man's kinda grinning though, and his laugh is warm and wide. "Thanks! I'm lucky that Carmen—she's the frontwoman—lucky she lets me take a lot of liberty with it. Have fun. She's usually pretty controllin' otherwise."

And yeah, Tani remembers the screaming woman at the mic, pretty and vamp-fanged and feral, but—

Well.

"I'm Isaiah," the guitarist says. "I guess it's selfish that I just wanted to know the name of the twink who keeps startin' shit at my gigs."

"I ain't a _twink_ ," Tani mumbles, but he shakes the offered hand. Isaiah doesn't let go. "I'm Tani."

"Pretty name."

"—thanks," Tani flushes. "Your name is pretty too."

"Thanks." Isaiah laughs _again_ and ruffles Tani's messy hair even more, makes him twitch with it. Tani's mouth feels fucking _dry_. "Be careful, yeah? Can't let your tiny ass get beat up no more."

"I don't get beat up!" Tani insists. "I can handle myself!"

Isaiah chuckles and it's like lightning liquefying Tani's whole body. "Sure, Tani. See you 'round, I guess."

 _Fuck_. Before Isaiah can just fucking _leave,_ Tani grabs his wrist, tight.

"Wait," he pleads, a little embarrassed. "What if we get out of here?"

Isaiah blinks. "Really? For what?" His eyes scan over Tani's shitty muddy boots to the torn-hole jeans to his over-sized hoodie fallin' off his shoulder, and the curve of his mouth makes Tani wanna _squirm_. "You really wanna do that?"

Tani admits, "—Y-yeah, fuck, please," and he's managed to curse himself with canine grins hunting him for the rest of the night.

**ii. acting super shady**

So, yeah. They do get out of there.

Tani gasps, ragged and broken as Isaiah shoves him harder against the bathroom counter, 'til he hefts him up to sit on it. Tani pants harshly as Isaiah presses sharp kisses into his neck, sensitive and willing, and it's _embarrassing_ how fucking hard this is getting him. "F-fuck, _oh_ , oh my god—"

"Hey, shh, _breathe_ , baby," Isaiah murmurs, untangling Tani's hair from its tie. "Just breathe, you're so pretty, fuck—"

And it makes Tani's stutter, makes him vacant inside—a devoid old home where Isaiah can march in and take up space, knocking over dusty picture frames and crawling under emptied bed frames to surprise the sleeping with feral love and hot kisses. Tani moans weakly as he tugs at Isaiah's fur, peeking up and out from the collar of his shirt—he's been transforming gradually, Tani thinks, the harder they kiss and the louder he growls.

And shit, Tani is _into it._

Tani doesn't really fuck supernaturals, and they don't really wanna fuck him either—he looks all sorts of human, but his grandmama used to teach him all sorts of rituals and old magic, talked about how her family used to harness it. Mage-lines are _way_ rarer now, and he's got nothing but the brine-sting-scent that clings to his blood—Tabassum's told him 'bout it, that he reeks of empty magic, non-practicing, seems boring to her witchy inclinations.

But _this—_

Isaiah kisses him like he's trying to devour him, and it's so much, _so much_ —volatile breath on his neck, fingertips bruising into his hips as Tani weakly kicks his too-tight pants off his legs. Isaiah lifts one of his legs to hook around his sturdy waist, his inner thigh pressed against Isaiah's hip as he grinds _hot_ into Tani, hard and wanting and, and, and holy shit, _holy shit—_

"T-take this off," Tani whimpers, fuck, _fuck_ , and Isaiah laughs all guttural and a little wild. His wolf self is peeking out more and more, he thinks, gradual transformation and bones shifting, fur warm and thick against Tani's fingers. "Wanna see you."

"'Course, of course, baby boy."

Tani swears his own cock _twitches_ , holy shit.

And now it's a rush of clothes and linens tearing, sticky sweat staining the air, and the mirror fogging up with their ragged breaths. Tani _squeaks_ as Isaiah turns him around, murmuring dark thoughts and sweet words, _"Look, look at yourself, baby_ ," rumbled out like terror and pleasure all at once.

Tani's naked now, fuck, he didn't even have the chance to register Isaiah undressing him—the booze that he's still too young to drink is sticking everywhere, his flesh and bones and skin and soul, and the party's shitty music _blares_ somewhere a million years in the distance as Isaiah digs his thumbs into the flesh of Tani's ass.

"You ever done this before?" Isaiah asks, raspy, pressing his thumb against the soft skin of Tani's hole, and it makes Tani _gasp_ and push his ass back.

"No, o-only to myself, c'mon, _c'mon—_ " Tani can't help but lose his composure, really, he's just—he's _wanted this_ , he's been craving to be fucked for _ages and ages_ , telling people on Tinder that he's experienced, that he's old enough, tryna get his hands on anyone who'd wanna go far enough only to _back out later_ , but, but _this—_

He can't say _no_ here, doesn't even wanna.

"Go easy on me," Tani rasps out, a mischievous grin reflecting back on him in the foggy mirror, and the peek of molten gold eyes grinning from behind him.

"Whatever you'd like, baby boy."

And fuck, Tani's so fuckin' _grateful_ that Isaiah is the type to bring packets of lube to the party. He arches his back as he feels the coolness drip down his ass, as fingertips rubs wet circles against his hole. Tani whimpers and relaxes best he can, looking at his disheveled reflection—frazzled black hair sticking to his freckled cheeks, brown eyes wide and teary and brown skin flushed and furious with it all.

"Pretty," Isaiah says, planting another kiss to the side of his head. Fuck, he's so _tall_! Fuckin' werewolf genes—"Pretty little gem, huh, baby? Gonna take my time with you."

"O-oh, fuck," Tani gasps, and he jolts as a finger slides inside him—he's so fucking _tight_ , even around this, no matter how much he plays with himself on lonely nights. "Oh my _god_ , oh—"

Isaiah laughs breathily and Tani can't help but be infected by it—he throws his head back with a delirious giggle as another finger presses inside, brushing up against his sweet spots just _right_ and making his knees quiver.

"Good boy, that's right," Isaiah is saying, and he's still _smiling_ , and at some point Tani can't tell the difference between pretty compliments and soothing reassurances, as two fingers work into _three_ , then _four_ , slick and sliding in and out of his hole and forcing waves through his body with every careful thrust.

"Please," Tani mumbles, eyes dizzy in the mirror. "F-fuck, please, _please fuck me_ , I can't—"

" _Fuck_." Isaiah's cock feels so _fuckin'_ big against the small of his back, makes Tani tremble all the way to his _toes_. Feels _empty empty empty_ as fingers slip out of him, as a heavy cockhead nudges against his hole.

Tani sobs as it _finally_ enters.

"You're such a cute virgin." Isaiah's voice skitters like record needles on the bathroom tile and Tani hiccups, feeling the intrusion like a wound in the gut, like the teeth in a bite, like the haze of a high. He slumps over the counter, fingers clawing weakly at the mirror where his hands press against it for some kind of _grip on reality_ —

But all Tani can see is a ruined whore bending over for a shadowy silhouette of a wolf.

Isaiah fucks like he plays guitar; that is to say, he _blows Tani's fuckin' mind_.

He thrusts inside Tani like he ain't gonna get this chance again, makes Tani scramble to get his grip on the slippery counter surface, years of old toothpaste stains and soap bubbles and makeup spills turning to sin under his sweat-slick hands. His hips jerk with every movement, his cock bouncing against his stomach like something entirely fuckin' filthy—they're a painting together, a canvas in the attic of their haunted house, an image of beauty and grace and horror distaste.

Sharp teeth grind up against Tani's skin. His neck burns _hot_ with the threat of injury and then Isaiah bites down, almost gentle in the way that he restrains from mauling Tani's little body, and _holy shit, holy shit_ , Tani wails and sobs as the pain drives him over the edge into his first orgasm, and, and, and—

The record needle beat stops and skitters and quivers and holy fuck, Isaiah's still _hard_.

He keeps thrusting deep, deep, making Tani's whole head spin with it—deep moans ringing out, his panting loud and dizzying as Tani squeals from the over-stimulation. It nearly makes him wheeze, when he feels a bulge press against his hole, it's a fuckin' _knot—_

"Good boy, fuck, _fuck_ , good darlin', _that's right take it_ —"

And Tani's breathless, sobbing, his hole opening up _wide_ around the knot at the base of Isaiah's heavy cock, and as he's utterly stuffed full Tani can only see bright star white as he shakes apart, shakes to pieces, shakes to ruins once again.

And he swears he passes out.

When he finally comes to, Isaiah is gently brushing his hair out his face. He looks a lot more human, if still real fuckin' furry. Tani whines out something incoherent.

"Hey," Isaiah says softly, and like wow, why is he _fuckin' sunshine?_ "You okay? Sorry I didn't go as easy as you wanted."

"That was fuckin' _amazing_ ," Tani slurs out, making grabby hands towards satin-soft fur and concerned eyes. "C'mere, hold me."

Isaiah chuckles, a little stunned, and it makes Tani grin sleepily.

**iii. kinda crazy**

It's nearing 4am. Tani, somehow, through _sheer force_ of cute annoyance and will, has convinced Isaiah to take him to Denny's.

The moonlight phases in and out as clouds pass overhead, the metal of Isaiah's car hood is cold against their asses, and Tani pulls Isaiah's coat closer around him as he takes a loud slurp from his chocolate-caramel milkshake. The sound makes Isaiah jerk in surprise, before he lets out a rough laugh.

"C'mon, man, that's just gross," he wheezes out, and he chuckles as Tani presses even closer into his side. This guy is just so _smiley and cheery_.

Tani _kind of loves it._

"Fuck off, you think it's hot," Tani grumbles. Isaiah laughs and takes another pancake out of his takeout box to munch on. Eats it with his fuckin' hands, like a—

 _Like an animal_.

Maybe he's still high, but the thought makes Tani laugh so hard he snorts through his nose. He gets milkshake all over himself, and by proxy, Isaiah's jacket. Isaiah tries really fuckin' hard to act offended, but then _he_ laughs so hard he chokes on his own spit, so maybe they're both fuckin' stupid.

But, well, damn if it ain't worth it.

Maybe Tani can get his wolf to _personally_ perform those fuckin’ sick guitar solos for him, one day.


End file.
